russelfandomcom-20200213-history
28th SEA Games on PTV-4 – Team Philippines Schedules
June 4, 2015 Laban Pilipinas!, two of the country’s official Olympic broadcaster PTV-4 and IBC-13, once again leads the entire country’s charge of this famed battle cry, as it rolls out its exclusive coverage of some of the most popular and widely-followed sports in the highly-anticipated 28th South East Asian (SEA) Games in Singapore. Being the bona fide ‘basketball nation’ that the Philippines has been known by the entire world to be, Pinoy fans and religious followers of the sport will be delighted to know that they will be able to keep close tabs on both the Gilas Cadets (Men’s Basketball team) and Perlas Pilipinas (Women’s Basketball team) in this regional, biennial event. For the entire country to enjoy a complete SEA Games viewing experience, PTV-4 and IBC-13 will also be closely monitoring the journeys of the other athletes who will be representing the Philippines in other sporting events. Viewers and netizens can expect daily updates on our brave Kababayans who will be competing in Boxing, Wushu, Billiards, Tennis, Netball, Swimming, Rugby7’s, Diving and Athletics. On top of these, the Kapatid Network will also give viewers a chance to catch up on the highlights from other sports, such as Fencing, Shooting, Softball, Judo, Equestrian, Bowling, Archery, Rowing, Taekwondo, as well as Cycling. Viewers will get to witness for themselves the much-awaited grand opening ceremony of the 28th SEA Games that will be broadcast LIVE from Singapore’s newly-built National Stadium on June 5 (Friday, 8:30AM via IBC-13) and the delayed telecast (Friday, 3:00PM via PTV-4). '28th SEA Games – Team Philippines Schedules' PTV-4 :June 5 :03:00PM-05:30PM: 2015 SEA Games: Opening Ceremony (replay) :June 6 :12:00NN-02:00PM: 2015 SEA Games: Boxing, Wushu and Billiards :03:30PM-05:30PM: 2015 SEA Games: Football Philippines vs. Myanmar :10:30PM-12:30AM: 2015 SEA Games: Tennis, Netball Semifinals and Swimming plug Highlights :June 7 :11:00AM-01:00PM: 2015 SEA Games: Tennis, Netball Finals and Swimming plug Highlights :10:30PM-12:30AM: 2015 SEA Games: Boxing, Wushu, Billiards and Rugby 7's :June 8 :11:00AM-01:00PM: 2015 SEA Games: Tennis, Diving and Swimming plus Highlights :11:00PM-01:00AM: 2015 SEA Games: Fancing, Shooting and Softball :June 9 :11:00AM-01:00PM: 2015 SEA Games: Fancing, Shooting and Softball :03:30PM-05:30PM: 2015 SEA Games: Swimming, Tennis and Athletics plus Highlights: Softball, Shooting and Judo :11:00PM-01:00AM: 2015 SEA Games: Football Philippines vs. Indonesia :June 10 :12:00NN-01:00PM: 2015 SEA Games: Boxing and Billiards plus Highlights in Bowling :11:00PM-01:00PM: 2015 SEA Games Men's Basketball: Indonesia vs. Philippines :June 11 :11:00AM-01:00PM: 2015 SEA Games Women's Basketball: Vietnam vs. Thailand :03:30PM-05:30PM: 2015 SEA Games Men's Basketball: Philippines vs. Malaysia plug Highlights: Athletic and Bowling :11:00PM-01:00AM: 2015 SEA Games Women's Basketball: Singapore vs. Cambodia :June 12 :11:00AM-01:00PM: 2015 SEA Games Men's Basketball: Singapore vs. Cambodia :03:30PM-05:30PM: 2015 SEA Games Women's Basketball: Malaysia vs. Indonesia :11:00PM-01:00AM: 2015 SEA Games Men's Basketball: Thailand vs. Singapore :June 13 :12:00NN-02:00PM: 2015 SEA Games Men's Basketball: Thailand vs. Singapore :03:30PM-05:30PM: 2015 SEA Games Men's Basketball: Thailand vs. Myanmar :10:30PM-12:30AM: 2015 SEA Games Men's Basketball: Timor-Leste vs. Malaysia :June 14 :09:00AM-11:00AM: 2015 SEA Games Men's Basketball: 4th Group A vs. 4th Group B :11:00AM-01:00PM: 2015 SEA Games Men's Basketball: 3rd Group A vs. 3rd Group B :06:00PM-08:00PM: 2015 SEA Games Men's Basketball: 3rd Group A vs. 3rd Group B :10:30PM-12:30AM: 2015 SEA Games Men's Basketball: 1st Group B vs. 2nd Group A :June 15 :11:00AM-01:00PM: 2015 SEA Games Men's Basketball: 5th Group B vs. Loser 7th place :03:30PM-05:30PM: 2015 SEA Games Men's Basketball: Lose Semis 1 vs. Lose Semis 2 :11:00PM-01:00AM: 2015 SEA Games Men's Basketball: Winner Semis 1 vs. Winner Semis 2 :June 16 :03:00PM-05:30PM: 2015 SEA Games:Closing Ceremony (replay) IBC-13 :June 5 :08:30AM-11:00AM: 2015 SEA Games: Opening Ceremony (LIVE) (pre-empting Jollitown, Ghost Fighter, Akazukin Chacha, Hapi Kung Healthy and Seeing Stars Tonight) :June 6 :11:00PM-01:00PM: 2015 SEA Games: Boxing, Wushu and Billiards :June 7 :10:30AM-12:30PM: 2015 SEA Games: Tennis, Netball Semifinals and Swimming plug Highlights :03:00PM-05:00PM: 2015 SEA Games: Boxing, Wishu, Billiards and Rugby 7's :June 8 :09:00AM-11:00AM: 2015 SEA Games: Boxing, Wishu, Billiards and Rugby's plus Highlights in Athletics :June 9 :09:00AM-11:00AM: 2015 SEA Games Women's Basketball: Philippines vs. Thailand :June 10 :04:00PM-05:45PM: 2015 SEA Games Men's Basketball: Indonesia vs. Philippines :June 11 :04:00PM-05:45PM: 2015 SEA Games Men's Basketball: Philippines vs. Malaysia :June 12 :04:00PM-05:45PM: 2015 SEA Games Men's Basketball: Philippines vs. Timor-Leste :June 13 :11:00PM-01:00AM: 2015 SEA Games Men's Basketball: Timor-Leste vs. Malaysia :June 14 :10:30AM-12:30PM: 2015 SEA Games Men's Basketball: 4th Group A vs. 4th Group B :03:00PM-05:00PM: 2015 SEA Games Men's Basketball: 1st Group A vs. 2nd Group B :June 15 :09:00AM-11:00AM: 2015 SEA Games Men's Basketball: 5th Group B vs. Loser 7th place :04:00PM-05:45PM: 2015 SEA Games Men's Basketball: Lose Semis 1 vs. Lose Semis 2 :June 16 :08:30AM-11:00AM: 2015 SEA Games: Closing Ceremony (LIVE)